


Down Into The Golden Lands (한국어 번역)

by yuhnc27



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhnc27/pseuds/yuhnc27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"그 개같은 이민자가 자기 바뀐 주소는 남겼어? 스티브 로저스, 50 메인 스트리트, 발할라라고?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Into The Golden Lands (한국어 번역)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down Into The Golden Lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541660) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**1부**

* * *

* * *

돌더미에 그냥 던져놓은 것처럼 보이는 노란 스쿨버스 아래에 반쯤 깔린 채 기절해있는 스티브를 발견한 것은 토르였다. 토르는 스티브가 그냥 다리가 어딘가에 끼어서 못나오는 것이라고 생각하고 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 스티브를 꺼내려했다. 그러나 뒤늦게 스티브의 입가에서 피가 흘러나오는 것을 보게 되었는데 그 피는 안쪽에서 나고 있었다. 토르는 스티브의 창백한 얼굴을 바라보다가 그 때서야 스티브의 가슴에 박힌 날카로운 금속막대를 발견했다. 끼인 것이 아니라 꽂혀있어서 못나오고 있던 것이다. 검은 아니었으나 검과 다르지 않았다.

 

"캡? 응답해, 캡. 도대체 무슨 일이야?" 토니가 송신기 너머에서 말하고 있었다. "캡, 대답해," 토니가 다시 말하고는 말을 이었다. "누구 다른 사람-? 마지막으로 스티브를 본 게-?"

 

토르는 스티브의 손가락이 조금 움직이면서 자신의 손가락을 스치는 것을 느꼈고 스티브가 눈을 떴음을 알게 되었다. 스티브는 토르를 지친 눈길로 바라보면서도 작게 미소 지었다. "괜찮네." 스티브의 목소리는 너무나도 희미했다. "날 보내주게."

_"날 보내주게."_

 

토르는 본인도 놀랄만한 말을 하고 말았다. "못하겠네. 자네는 가장 고결한 영혼을 가진 자이니, 그리고 내 천성 상 그럴 수 없네."

 

나타샤가 작게 숨을 들이키는 소리가 들리자 토르는 더 이상 지체할 수 없다는 생각에 고개를 돌려 말했다. "여기서는 스티브를 구할 수 없네. 아스가르드로 데려가야겠어." 스티브가 고통스럽게 " _토르_ ,"라고 말했고 동시에 나타샤가 말했다. "그래. 가. 빨리." 토르와 나타샤는 스티브 몸 위에 있는 석조물과 철조물들을 들어 옮겼고 토르가 마음을 다잡고 스티브의 몸에 꽂혀있는 막대로부터 스티브를 끌어당겼다. 그 후 스티브를 어깨에 반쯤 들춰 맨 토르는 하늘을 향해 묠니르를 들어올렸다.

 

****

 

비프로스트 꼭대기의 입구를 휘청거리며 통과했을 때 스티브의 몸은 차가웠고 움직임이 없었으며 죽은 사람처럼 창백했다. 헤임달이 금사과가 담긴 바구니와 진주로 만든 손잡이가 달린 칼을 놓은 바닥에 토르는 스티브를 눕혔다. 떨리는 손으로 칼을 잡은 토르는 사과 한 조각을 잘랐지만 스티브는 이미 힘이 거의 없는 상태였다. 결국 토르는 과즙을 짜서 그의 입에 흘려보내주고 사과를 으깨서 입술에 넣어줘야 했다. 

 

아버지의 갈색 부츠가 눈에 보였지만 토르는 위를 올려다보지 않았다. "정신이 나갔느냐?" 오딘이 말했다. 그러나 토르는 계속 무릎을 꿇은 채로 스티브를 향해 허리를 숙여 간절하게 사과조각을 스티브의 입 속에 넣어줬다. 마침내 스티브의 목이 움직이고 사과를 삼키자 토르는 감사한 마음이 들었다. "이렇게 소중한 상을 이런 _필멸자_ 에게 주다니-"

 

"어차피 반신인 자입니다. 그리고 그는 과거에도 그랬고 지금도 여전히 최고의 인간이죠." 토르가 고개를 들었다. 스티브를 살릴 수만 있다면 오딘의 경멸은 참을 수 있었다. 또 다시 형제를 잃고 싶지는 않았다. "그에겐 그럴 자격이 있습니다, 아버지."

 

****

 

 

적막한 치유의 궁전에서 멘글로스와 여시종들은 스티브의 찢어진 유니폼을 벗겨내고 몸을 씻긴 후 상처를 간호하고는 간결한 흰 튜닉을 입혔다. 그러나 상처가 아물고 숨을 쉬면서도 스티브는 깨어나지 않았다. 스티브는 하루하고도 반나절을 그렇게 잠을 자면서 보냈고 토르는 아무 것도 할 수 없어 그저 그 주위를 쿵쿵거리며 돌아다니다가 다른 일에 관심을 돌렸다. 마당에서 스파링을 하고 서신에 빠른 답장을 쓰고 오랜 친구와 건배를 하는 등 말이다. 그러다가 한 시동이 달려와 미스가르드인이 마침내 눈을 떴다고 말하자 토르는 술병을 내려놓고 스티브의 방으로 빠르게 걸어갔지만 스티브의 방은 비어있었다. 여시종들은 긴장한 손짓으로 발코니를 가리켰다. 

 

스티브는 석조난간 앞에 서있었고 그의 머리는 바람에 휘날리고 있었다. 토르가 다가가자 고개를 돌린 스티브는 건강해보였기에 토르는 안심했다. 스티브의 입술엔 혈색이 돌았고 머릿결은 빛나고 있었다. 

 

"토르, 나는- 여긴...?" 스티브가 다시 창문으로 고개를 돌리고는 눈을 크게 뜬 채 말했다. "토르, 여기는-아스가르드인가?"

 

_ _

_처음으로 아름다운 아스가르드를 보게 된 스티브_

 

"그렇다네." 토르가 곁에 서서 말했다. 그렇게 토르와 스티브는 함께 청동색으로 빛나는 아스가르드의 저녁풍경을 바라봤다. 탑과 고대 신전 그리고 이끼가 낀 돌로 이뤄진 폐허가 빛나고 있었다. 저 멀리에 있는 산의 꼭대기는 눈으로 덮여있었다. "여기가 나의 집이라네. 이곳에 온 것을 환영하네."

 

스티브는 입을 벌렸다가 다물었다가 다시 벌렸다. 토르는 몸을 돌려 스티브의 감동 받은 모습을 바라보았다. "아름다워," 스티브가 가까스로 말을 꺼냈다. "믿기 어려울 정도군." 스티브가 웃었다. 토르는 그의 목소리에서 이런 즐거움을 들어본 적이 없었다. "난 세상에서 가장 멍청한 사람임에 틀림없네, 모든 것을 다 봤다고 생각했는데..." 스티브가 풍경을 향해 손짓했다. "난 바보야," 그가 말했다. "세상에서 가장 멍청한 바보지. 10달러가 있었다면 자네에게 줬을 걸세."

 

"돈은 필요 없다네." 토르가 웃으며 답했다. "이리 오게, 배고플 텐데," 그렇게 말하고는 토르가 스티브의 어깨를 친근하게 툭 쳤다. "나도 이제 막 식사를 하려던 참이었네. 궁전 구경을 시켜주지." 그러나 궁전 구경은 저녁 이후로 미뤄야했다. 복도를 지나가는 데에도 너무나도 오랜 시간이 걸렸기 때문이다. 스티브는 아치로 된 천장 그리고 정교한 기둥들이 있는 산책로를 천천히 감상했다. 그러다 스티브는 연회장 입구에서 멈춰 섰다. 당연하게도 그 곳은 시끌벅적했고 거대한 불이 지펴져있어 따뜻했다. 토르는 스티브가 전쟁 이후 이렇게 많은 전사들이 함께 모여 있는 것을 본 적이 없으리라고 추측했다. 사실 그 당시에도 스티브는 전쟁의 끝을 보지 못했기 때문에 전사들이 축하의 파티를 하고 있는 모습을 즐기지 못했었다. 행복감이 가슴 속에 차오른 토르는 스티브를 식탁으로 끌고가 자리를 정해주고 양고기 베리스튜와 거위구이 그리고 달걀과 치즈와 엄청난 양의 조개, 그리고 에일 한잔까지 시켰다.

 

"스티브, 친구여." 토르가 건배를 하며 외쳤다. "나의 왕국에 온 것을 환영하네!" 스티브는 어색하게 잔을 들고는 술을 들이켰다.

 

****

 

다음날 아침, 궁전의 구석구석을 구경하기 위해 토르는 스티브를 배에 태웠다. 그렇게 며칠동안 토르는 스티브를 데리고 모든 방을 돌았고 대회당과 롱갤러리, 거대한 요그드라실 벽화가 천장까지 그려져 있는 큰 도서관, 안뜰, 접견실 그리고 무기고까지 구경했다. 무기고에서 스티브는 아스가르드의 전사들을 지키는, 선 세공이 정교하게 된 갑옷과 둥근 금방패에 감탄했다.

 

스티브의 건강이 충분히 나아지자, 토르는 자신의 옷장에서 망토를 꺼내 스티브를 입히고는 자신이 가진 가장 좋은 말 중 하나에 태웠는데 그건 눈처럼 흰 거대한 종마였다. 그들은 함께 골든게이트를 지나 어두운 야생의 숲을 달렸다. 말들은 지치지 않았다. 넓은 길을 따라 산을 넘어 굘의 북쪽 강둑에 도착한 토르와 스티브는 소풍을 즐기며 그곳의 고요한 금빛 풍경을 내려다보았다. 부엌에서 싸준 점심으로는 닭구이와 와인, 그리고 오븐에서 갓 나온 빵 한 덩이가 있었다.

 

스티브는 음식에 반쯤 집중하고 있었다. 강변에서 반짝이는 햇빛에 시선을 빼앗긴 듯 보였다.  "내게 스케치북이 있었다면 좋았을 텐데 아니면- 그림이 이걸 담아낼 수나 있을지 모르겠군."

 

토르는 닭고기를 뼈에서 뜯어 먹으면서 황갈색과 금빛으로 잔물결 치는 들판과 안개를 향해 나있는 구불구불한 길을 감상했다. 확실히, 아름다웠다. 그리고 그의 어머니에 대한 슬픔이 갑자기 밀려왔다. 폴크방은 본래 어머니의 것이었다. 어머니는 자주 이곳에 토르를 초대하곤 하셨지만 토르는 거의 가지 않았었다. 바보 같게도 그게 뭐가 중요하냐며 따분하다고 생각했기 때문이었다. 이제 와서야 토르는 거기서 어머니와 보낼 수 있었던 시간들이 그리워졌다. 고기를 씹어 삼킨 토르가 감정이 북받쳐올라 말했다. "이 땅은 나의 어머니의 것이라네, 그리고 아홉 제국의 위대한 전사들의 집이지-평화를 찾는 모든 이들을 위한 곳." 스티브가 자신을 쳐다보자 토르는 설명을 덧붙여야한다는 것을 깨달았다. "자격이 있는 전사들이 안식을 찾을 때 오는 곳이라네. 전장에서 죽은 이들은 오딘의 영원한 군대에 들어갈 수 있는 내 아버지의 집과 사과나무 사이에서 집을 지을 수 있는 내 어머니의 땅 중 한 곳을 선택할 수 있지." 토로는 어렸을 적 그 나무를 오르던 것을 기억하고 있었고, 그런 자신을 올려다보던 어머니의 미소어린 얼굴을 기억했다. 그리고 꽃으로 가득한 들판과 벌들의 낮은 콧노래를 기억했다.

 

"정말 좋은 곳 같군," 스티브가 말했다. 그의 목소리에 담긴 그리움은 토르와 마찬가지였다.

 

"그렇다네, 정말 놀라운 곳이지. 거긴-어디 가는 건가?" 스티브가 일어나 강둑을 따라 내려간 곳엔 원래는 없었던 부두가 나타나있었다. 그리고 갑자기 어디선가 나타난 둥근 뱃머리의 배가 물결에 흔들리고 있었다. 갑작스러운 공포를 느낀 토르는 재빨리 강둑을 내려가 스티브를 쫓았다. "스티브," 토르가 낮은 목소리로 급하게 불렀지만 이름 모를 어두운 머릿결의 창백한 발키리가 나타나 말을 막았다. 그녀는 토르에게 공손하게 고개를 끄덕였으나, 온기를 담은 환영은 스티브를 위한 것이었다.

 

"스티븐 그랜트 로저스," 그녀의 얼굴에 떠오른 미소는 아침노을과 같았다. "당신을 환영합니다." 스티브의 입이 벌어졌다. 그는 충격을 받은 듯 보였다. 그리고 점점 공포감이 커져가던 토르는 스티브의 눈에 눈물이 조금 차오르는 것을 보았다. 발키리는 스티브에게 손바닥을 위로 한채 손을 뻗었고 스티브는 잠시 그 손을 힘없이 바라보기만하다가 자신의 손을 내려다보았다. 

 

_ _

_발키리의 환영을 받는 스티브_

 

아른거리는 빛을 내는 동전은 달과 같이 창백하면서도 다채롭게 빛났다. _당연하게도_ 스티브에겐 노잣돈이 있었다. 그는 전장에서 큰 공을 세웠고 전 미드가르드에서 가장 자격 있는 전사이니 말이다.

 

토르가 그를 막기도 전에 스티브는 발키리의 손에 동전을 놓았다. "저의 자리에 가겠습니다," 스티브가 그렇게 말하자 일렁이는 빛이 그의 팔을 타고 올라가 몸을 감쌌고 마침내 스티브의 몸이 빛으로 타올랐으며 그의 머릿결은 금빛으로 빛났다. 발키리의 손을 잡은 그는 배에 올랐고 토르는 신인데도 불구하고 동전이 없었기에 오르지 못했다. 그의 삶이 자신을 붙잡아두고 있는 것만 같았다.

 

스티브는 이제야 토르의 존재를 기억해냈다는 듯이 몸을 돌렸다. 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 즐거움에 토르는 크게 놀랐다. "토르!" 스티브가 외쳤다. "고맙네! 내겐 정말 과분한 일이지만-고맙네!" 그렇게 배는 반대편의 강변을 향해 물결을 가르며 은빛 안개 속으로 사라졌다.

 

****

 

 "잠깐만, 뭐라고 했느냐?" 오딘이 왕좌에 앉아 토르를 내려다보며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

 

"그런 일이 있을 줄 몰랐습니다!" 토르는 자신의 분노를 조절하기가 어려웠다. 왜냐면 이건 토르가 진작 예상했었어야할 일이었기 때문이다. 그의 어머니 또는 로키와의 일조차 토르가 미리 알고 막았어야할 일이었던 것처럼 말이다. 스티브와 같이 지쳐있는 전사를 폴크방에 데려가다니 얼마나 멍청한 짓이란 말인가? 자존심, 탓할 것은 자신의 멍청한 자존심밖에 없었다. 그리고 이 돌머리도 탓해야했다. 예전엔 따분하다고 느꼈던 곳이었는데 이제 와서 왜 갔느냔 말이다. 게다가 스티브가 그곳에 끌리고 있었다는 점을 알아차리지도 못했다. "스티브는 그냥-배가 와서는, 거기에 타서-"

 

"잘됐군," 오딘이 대수롭지 않게 말했다. "그가 평안히 지내길 바란다. 이제 다른 이야기를 할 것이 있는데-"

 

"아뇨, 이건 옳은 일이 아닙니다," 토르가 말을 잘랐다. "옳지 않아요, 이건-"

 

오딘이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "그가 자격이 있는 자라고 하지 않았느냐."

 

"자격이 있습니다," 토르가 대꾸했다. "하지만 아직 준비가 되진 않았습니다. 그리고 저 또한-" 다시 _형제를 잃을 준비가 되지 않았습니다_ , 토르가 속으로 생각하고는 분노에 차 주먹을 쥐고 혀를 깨물었다. "너무나도 빠르게 일어났어요," 토르가 마침내 말을 내뱉었다. "스티브에겐 생각할 기회조차 주어지지 않았습니다. 저에겐 말할 방법이 없었고요. 제가 제 형제만큼 말주변이 좋은 것이 아니라는 것을 아시지 않습니까. 제가 스티브의 곁에 있던 것이 그에겐 엄청난 불행이었습니다. 저같이 설명을 못하는 자가 곁에 있었다는 것이요."

 

불운한 형제에 대한 언급에 오딘의 얼굴이 굳었다. 그에 대한 칭찬을 듣는 것이 고통스럽다는 듯이 말이다. 그러다 무엇인가가 그의 표정에 스쳐지나갔다. "너의 친구가 실수를 하고 있다고 믿는군," 오딘이 느리게 말했다. "너무나도 일찍 안식을 찾았다고 말이야. 절망에 굴복하여 삶을 일찍 끝내버렸다는 거냐."

 

"맞습니다! 그는 97살밖에 되지 않았습니다!"

 

 오딘이 크게 웃더니 조금은 잔인하게 말했다. "그래, 뭐, 어린 아이가 죽는 것은 언제나 슬픈 일이지." 그는 토르에게 또다시 굳은 표정을 보였다. "무엇을 하겠다는 거냐?"

 

"제가 _할 수 있는 게_ 뭡니까?" 토르가 힘없이 말했다. "전 폴크방을 건널 수 없습니다."

 

"그래." 오딘이 맞장구를 치고는 피곤한 한숨을 쉬며 몸을 일으켰다. "하지만 네가 원한다면 내가 데려다줄 수 있지."

 

****

 

오딘이 손을 들자 나타난 배는 스티브가 타고 간 배의 크기의 10배였으며 금빛으로 화려하게 빛났고 그 안에서는 수많은 발키리들이 노를 젓고 있었다. 하지만 그런데도 토르는 자신의 발아래에서 흔들리는 배가 어색하고 조금은 소름이 끼쳤다. 강변 바람은 따뜻했으며 어쩐지 그를 나른하게 만들었다. 계속 정신을 차리기 위해 토르는 눈을 깜박여야했다. 어렸을 적 그리움이 담긴 눈길로 뒤편을 바라보던 것을 토르는 기억했다. 그가 사랑했던 놀이터와 사냥터에서 떠난다는 것이 짜증이 났더랬다. 반면 로키는 금빛땅이 잘 보이도록 뱃머리에 서서 어머니 곁을 지켰었다.

 

강변에 멈춰 섰을 때 그 곳엔 아무도 보이지 않았다. 단지 아직 완전히 사라지지 않은 영혼이 신기루처럼 아른거릴 뿐이었다. "내 아들이 친구를 보고 싶어 한다네, 이제 막 지나갔을 걸세," 오딘이 대장 발키리에게 말하자 그녀가 웃으며 말했다. "그 자는 과수원에 갔습니다." 당연한 일이었다. 토르가 멍청하게도 그 망할 사과나무를 스티브에게 말해줬으니 말이다.

 

"이쪽이다," 오딘이 이렇게 말하고는 토르를 금빛 벌판으로 이끌자 그의 발아래에서 바스락거리는 소리가 나면서 길이 나타났다. 토르는 마치 끝나지 않는 꿈을 걷는 느낌이었다. 그러나 마침내 벌판에서 나와 언덕에 올랐을 때 해는 조금 움직였을 뿐이었다. 언덕에 오른 그들의 눈앞에 바다와 같은 흰 꽃밭이 나타났다.

 

정돈된 평탄한 길이 숲을 따라 나있었고 말뚝과 나뭇가지들로 표시된 큰 사각형이 있었다. 그 부근엔 평평한 돌들과 벌목된 통나무들이 쌓여있었다. 집을 짓고 있던 것이다.

 

"정착을 아주 잘한 것 같구나," 오딘이 비꼬듯 말하자 토르는 이를 악물고 언덕을 빠르게 내려갔다.

 

"토르!" 스티브가 손수레를 끌며 나무들 사이에서 나타나 말했다. 토르는 심장이 터질 것 같았다. 스티브의 눈썹에 매달려 빛나고 있는 땀방울인줄 알았던 것이 알고보니 그의 몸을 통과한 햇빛이었기 때문이었다. 그는 이미 희미해지고 있었다. 그런데도 스티브는 건강해보였고 게다가 행복해보였다. "자네가 여기 올 수 있을 줄은 몰랐네."

 

"올 수 없다네," 토르가 답했다. "그러나 나의 아버지의 도움을 받았지. 산자의 영혼은 망자의 땅에 있을 수 없네," 토르가 의미심장하게 말했지만 스티브는 이런 은근한 힌트에 반응하지 않았다.

 

"어찌되었든 자네를 다시 봐서 좋다네," 스티브가 답했다. "이리 와서 이걸 보게," 스티브가 토르의 팔을 잡고 사각형의 집터 옆으로 끌고 가 크게 손짓했다. "여기에 오두막을 지어 저기를 바라보게 할 걸세," 스티브가 부드럽게 말했다. "그러면 아침에 문을 열었을 때..."

 

그럴듯한 예상이었다. 사과나무의 흰 꽃송이들, 강 그리고 꼭대기에 눈이 쌓인 산도 저 너머로 보였으니 말이다. 하지만 금빛아지랑이가 땅을 덮고 있어 모든 게 흐릿해보였다. 그리고 둘 사이의 거리는 멀어져만 가는 느낌이었다. 스티브가 가까이 서있었음에도 불구하고 그의 시선은 너무나도 멀리에 있었다.

 

 어떤 식으로 말을 하던 이제는 준비한 이야기를 해야 할 때였다. "스티브,  나와 함께 돌아가야하네," 토르가 말했다. "이 곳을 떠나 미드가르드로 돌아가야하네. 지구로 말일세."

 

스티브가 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "하지만 이제 막 도착하지 않았는가," 그가 웃으며 말했다.

 

"친구여," 토르가 급하게 말했다. "자네가 휴식을 갈망하는 것을 알고 있네, 그리고 나도 자네가 휴식을 찾을 수 있도록 기쁘게 도울 걸세, 하지만 이곳은 잠시 머무르는, 휴가로 오는 그런 곳이 아니네," 어떤 말을 해야 스티브가 이해할지 고민한 토르가 말했다. "여기는 영원의 나라이니. 곧 자네는 다시는 이곳을 떠나지 못하게 될 걸세," 그러자 스티브의 얼굴에 처음으로 의심의 기미가 보였다. "자네의 세상으로 다시 돌아가야하네. 자네의 친구들에게로 말이네. 로마노프, 스타크, 배너-" 그러나 이건 말실수였는지 스티브는 이를 악물고는 손수레로 되돌아가버렸고 돌을 내려놓기 시작했다.

 

"그들은 날 필요로 하지 않아. 솔직히 말해서 그들에겐 없는 것이 나에게 있는 것도 아니지 않는가."

 

"그건 사실이 아닐세," 토르가 말했다.

 

"사실이네. 스피드, 힘, 배짱에 관해선 자네와 배너 그리고 스타크를 막을 자는 아무도 없네. 나타샤와 클리트 그리고 샘과 같은 만능도 있지 않은가." 스티브가 고개를 저었다. "내 시대는 지났네." 그가 말했다. "난 구식 모델이지, 20세기의 유물 말일세. 그러니 이게 영원이라면," 스티브가 말을 이으면서 돌더미에 있던 마지막 돌을 던지고는 팔로 눈썹에 맺힌 땀방울을 닦아냈다. "나야 좋지, 그렇게 하겠네."

 

토르는 입을 벌렸다가 다물고는 고개를 올려 언덕 위에서 기다림에 지쳐보이는 아버지를 봤다. 아버지는 도움을 주지 않을 것 같았다. 그리고 이번에도 토르는 형제의 조언이 있었으면 싶었다. 로키는 어떤 점을 건드려야 할지 알았을 것이다. 이런 생각을 하고나니 아이디어가 떠올랐다. "자네에겐 다른 친구도 있는 걸로 알고 있네," 다른 이들이 해준 말을 기억해낸 토르가 말했다. 스티브에게도 자신과 마찬가지로 형제가 있었다는 말이었다. 포로로 잡혀 비도덕적인 목적으로 쓰였다는 소중한 친구 말이다.

 

"그래, 그렇지," 스티브가 굳은 목소리로 말했다. 그러고는 과수원으로 걸어가 잠시 동안 등을 돌린 채 서있었다. 토르는 자신이 옳은 말을 했는지 잘못된 말을 했는지 판단을 할 수 없었다. 하지만 확실히 스티브의 평화를 방해한 것 같긴 했으니 옳은 방향이긴 했다. 삶으로의 방향 말이다.

 

토르는 더 밀어붙였다. "그 친구를 찾아다녔는데 아직 찾지 못했다고 하더군."

 

스티브가 몸을 돌렸을 때 그의 볼에 살짝 경련이 일었다. "그래. 맞아."

 

토르는 갑자기 할 말이 떠올랐다. "왜 내게 도움을 청하지  않았는가? 비프로스트를 지키는 헤임달은 모든 것을 볼 수 있네. 아홉 제국의 모든 것 말일세. 가서 도움을 요청하면-"

 

"안돼," 스티브가 조용히 말하며 땅바닥을 쳐다봤다. "그건 아니-" 입술을 깨물다가 고개를 올린 스티브는 갑자기 말을 쏟아냈다. "자네 말이 맞아. 난 그를 찾지 못했네. 하지만 그건 그가 원치 않았기 때문이야. 적어도 내가 찾는 것은 말일세." 스티브는 잠깐 슬픈 미소를 지었다. "그럴만하지 않은가? 그가 나에게 진 빚이 뭐가 있는가? _아무것도 없지_. 아주 오래 전 친구였다는 것 말고 뭐가 있단 말인가? 전부 거짓말이었네, 모르겠는가? 내가 그를 돕겠다며 찾아다닌 것은 결국 내가 그를 필요로 했기 때문일세. 그러니 그가 나의 필요에 강제로 응할 이유가 뭐가 있는가?" 스티브가 고개를 저었다. "난 그렇게 하지 않을 걸세. 이제 그는 자신이 원하는 삶을 살며 자유로워져야하네," 스티브의 얼굴에는 우울한 결심이 가득했다. "난 여기 남겠네."

 

토르는 어찌해야할 지 몰랐다. 스티브는 이미 돌더미를 향해 몸을 돌린 채였고 빛이 그의 손을 통과하고 있었다. 토르는 다시 언덕을 올라가 아버지에게로 돌아갔다. "제가 무엇을 해야 합니까?" 토르가 말했다. "그는 돌아오지 않을 것입니다!"

"그래, 돌아오지 않을 거다," 오딘이 언덕 아래를 내려다보며 말했다. "저 자는 금빛땅에 집을 짓고 있다. 벽과 지붕을 세우고 난 뒤 그 집의 문턱을 넘어가게 되면 그는 필멸자를 넘어선 존재가 될 것이고 다시는 삶을 나아갈 수 없게 될 것이다. 의지가 없는 자에게 삶을 강요할 수는 없다. 나라면 작별인사를 할 것이다."

 

****

 

"잠깐, 뭐라고?" 토니 스타크가 말했다. " _뭐?_ "

 

"사실일세," 토르가 말했다. "자신은 잘 지내고 있지만 다시 돌아오고 싶지 않다고 자네들에게 전해달라고 했네. 스티브는 금사과를 먹었고 이제 망자들 사이에서 살고 있다네."

 

클린트가 눈을 크게 떴다. " _망자들_ 사이에서라고? 하지만-"

 

토르가 힘없이 주위를 둘러봤다. "그에겐 그럴 권리가 있네."

 

"그것 참 존나 좋은 소식이구만 그래, " 토니가 상처받아 화난 목소리로 말했다. "그 개같은 이민자가 자기 바뀐 주소는 남겼어? 스티브 로저스, 메인 50번가, 발할라라고?"

 

"폴크방일세. 그는- 알겠네." 토니가 째려보자 토르는 하던 말을 멈췄다.

 

"하지만 그래도 진짜로 죽은 건 아니지?" 클린트가 물었다. "그니까, 우리한테 메시지를 전달한걸 보면, 죽은 건 아니-"

 

"걘 오랫동안 죽어있었어," 나타샤가 단조롭고 차분한 어조로 말했다. 보통 정말 화가 났을 때 나오는 어조였다. "속은 죽어있었지. 무너질 틈을 스스로가 주지 않았을 뿐이야."

 

"아니." 토니는 정말 화가 난 얼굴로 나타샤에게 손가락질했다. "개소리마, 무슨 그런 개소리를-"

 

"개소리는 아니야," 샘이 한숨을 쉬고는 나타샤와 죄책감이 담긴 시선을 주고받았다. "이봐, 넌 거기 없었잖아." 토니가 분노에 찬 얼굴로 샘을 보자 샘이 대꾸했다. "스티브는 원래도 명량하거나 여유로운 그런 사람은 아니었지, 하지만 윈터솔져 사건이 터지고 수색을 하면서부터..." 샘이 고개를 저었다. "심각해졌어." 샘이 나타샤를 바라보자 나타샤도 조용히 따라 말했다. "심각해졌지."

 

"캡은 포기하지 않잖아," 클린트가 방어적으로 말했다. "그 무엇도 말이야, 그 일도 분명히-"

 

"너무 늦은 건가?" 나타샤가 토르에게 물었다. "그니까, 우리가 할 수 있는 일이 있어?"

 

토르가 한숨을 쉬었다. "스티브는 망자의 땅에 집을 짓고 있네, 집이 다 지어지면 너무 늦은 게 되겠지. 더 이상 스티브를 볼 수 없을 걸세. 내가 내 어머니의 제국, 죽음을 넘어선 그 땅에 가서 설득하려고 했었네." 토르가 슬프게 멤버들의 얼굴을 차례로 봤다. "자네들도 똑같이 했을 걸세, 스티브는 우리의 리더이자 심장이지 않는가. 우리 중 누구도 그를 따라 지옥에 들어가지 않을 이가 없네. 하지만 우린 사실을 직시해야-"

 

"-스티브가 원하는 건 우리가 아니야," 입술을 물고 있던 나타샤가 말했다. "원하는 건 반즈지. 반즈를 보내야해."

 

"반즈를 지옥에 보내자고? 그런 좋은 아이디어 처음 들어보네," 토니가 말했다.

 

샘은 그 말을 무시했다. "걔를 보낸다고? 도대체 어떻게 _찾으려고_? 발견되고 싶어 하지 않는 사람이잖아!"

 

"찾을 수 있어" 나타샤가 어깨를 으쓱하고는 시선을 토르에게로 돌렸다. "토르가 찾을 수 있잖아."

 

"맞아," 토르가 맞장구를 쳤다. "할 수 있네."

 

"그리고 우리가 반즈를 찾으면, 아스가르드로 데려가줄 수 있어?" 나타샤가 물었다. "스티브에게로?"

 

토르가 표정을 굳혔다. "내 아버지께서 좋아하시지 않을 걸세," 토르가 말했다. 사실 스티브 로저스 때문에 했던 것처럼 제임스 반즈를 두고 아버지께 간청을 할 수는 없는 노릇이었다. "하지만 어떻게든 해낼걸세. 해야만 한다면 폴크방에 몰래라도 들여보내겠어."

 

"그러니까 정리하자면," 토니가 팔짱을 끼며 말했다. "20세기 최고의 암살자를 찾은 다음 다른 행성으로 데려가서 스티브 로저스보고 저승에서 떠나라고 설득하라고 하겠다는 거야?"

 

"반즈는 우리가 가진 유일한 희망이야," 나타샤가 말했다.

 

**2부**

* * *

* * *

 

"뭐, 좌표는 확실히 여기네," 나타샤가 주변을 보며 말했다. 헤임달은 미드가르드를 살펴보고는 이들을 카운티오브쿡이라는 황무지로 보냈다. 사람이 사는 흔적은 전혀 없었다. 그래피티로 덮인 낮은 다리만이 존재했고 모든 게 무성한 잡초들과 쓰레기로 덮여있었다.

 

"확실해?" 클린트가 물었다. 토르도 여기가 맞는지 의심스러웠다. 하지만 샘이 조용히 말했다. "여기가 맞아."

 

"자신을 방어할 수 있는 곳이니까?" 나타샤가 물었다.

 

"아니," 샘이 슬프게 답했다. "자, 그냥 물러서있어. 내가 할게," 하지만 나타샤가 샘의 팔에 손을 올리고 말했다. "걘 _위험한_ -"

 

"내가 그걸 모를 것 같아?" 샘이 받아쳤다. "아주 잘 알고 있으니까 걱정 마. 하지만-"

 

"우린 소중하니까," 토니가 건틀렛을 낀 손을 풀며 말했다. "걔가 뭐 하나 까딱하면 바로 날려버려서 땅에 처박히게 할거야."

 

"그래, 그거 좋네, 그래- 그냥 너네 다 물러서있어, 알았지?"라고 말한 샘은 지린내가 나는 축축한 다리 밑으로 걸어 내려갔다. 그 뒤를 위도우가 바싹 붙어 내려갔고 나머지도 뒤따랐다. 녹슨 문 아래에는 들쭉날쭉한 콘크리트 덩어리들과 깨진 맥주병, 버려진 텔레비전, 뒤집어진 쇼핑 카트, 판자 그리고 이상하게 생긴 더러운 꽃무늬 천이 있었다. 그리고 눈을 한 번 감았다 뜨자 토르의 눈에 그 안에 처박혀있는 남자가 보였다. 그는 눈을 뜨고 이들을 똑바로 응시하고 있었지만 가만히 누워만 있었다. 토르는 저 자가 죽은 게 아닐까하고 의심이 들 정도였다.

 

하지만 나타샤는 충격기에 손을 두고 거리를 유지하면서 팔을 뻗어 나머지는 뒤에 물러서 있도록 했다. 샘은 그 남자의 곁에 쭈그려 앉아 부드럽게 말했다. "안녕, 버키."

 

그 남자는 아무 말도 하지 않고 그저 샘을 바라보기만 했다. 그의 얼굴에서 눈에 보이는 부분은 흙으로 더럽혀져 있었고 깊은 주름이 자리하고 있었다. 그러나 그 파란 눈은 보석처럼 빛나고 있었다. 그는 시선을 나타샤에게로 돌리고는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그가 한 팔로 일어나자 천이 끌려 내려갔고 자세를 바꾸자 그 아래에서 은색 빛이 반짝였다. 전장에 나갈 준비라도 하는 것 같았다. 샘은 나타샤에게 경고하듯 눈길을 주고는 다시 고개를 돌렸다. "우린 너의 도움이 필요해," 그가 말했다. " _스티브_ 가 너의 도움을 필요로 하지."

 

"꺼지라고 전해." 반즈의 목소리는 오랫동안 쓰이지 않은 듯 거칠었다. "보고 싶지 않아. 이렇게 전해-"

 

"지금 당장 우리와 함께 가지 않으면, 스티브는 죽어," 나타샤가 차갑고 단호하게 말하자 그녀의 목소리가 다리의 철제 벽을 타고 울렸다. 

 

반즈는 갑자기 조용해졌다. 그는 그들의 얼굴을 차례로 보면서 그 표정을 살폈다. 토르는 그 이유를 알 수 없었다. 반즈는 스타크를 오랫동안 쳐다봤는데 주먹을 꽉 쥔 스타크의 표정은 굳어있었고 화나있었으며 적대적이었다. 그리고 다시 샘에게로 눈길을 돌리자 샘은 그저 고개를 한 번 끄덕여줬다. 나타샤의 말이 사실이라는 것을 알려주는 것처럼.

 

오랫동안 그는 움직이지 않았다. 그러다가 천천히 천으로부터 몸을 일으키자 그로부터 썩은 내가 올라왔고 완전히 일어서자 그의 몸의 모든 부분이 더럽게 흙으로 덮여있는 것이 보였다. 피부조차 회색빛이었고 살이 급격히 빠졌는지 수척해보였다. 

 

"가자," 샘이 말하자 반즈가 고개를 숙인 채 그의 뒤에 섰다.

 

토니가 불쾌한 듯 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "그럼 정리하자면," 퀸젯을 향해 언덕을 오르면서 토니가 샘에게 말했다. "그 죽은 사람한테 저 죽은 사람을 보내겠다는 거야?"

 

"그래," 샘이 말했다. "그게 우리 전략이야."

 

****

 

타워에 도착하기 전까지는 다들 반즈에 대해 걱정하고 있었다. 때문에 그에게 시선을 고정해두고 손은 계속 무기 근처에 두었다. 검사한 결과 반즈는 무기를 들고 있지 않았지만 사실 반즈 자체가 무기라고 토르는 생각했다. 샘은 분위기를 풀어보려고 밝게 이야기를 걸어봤지만 반즈는 답하지 않았다. 전혀 관심이 없는지 공허한 눈을 한 채 조용히 앉아서 자신의 손을 바라볼 뿐이었다. 토르의 생각에 그는 스티브와 너무나도 다르면서도 불안할 정도로 똑같았다.

 

"알아," 나타샤가 토르에게 몸을 기울이며 속삭였다. "피할 수 없는 고통을 똑같이 겪고 있던 거지."

 

****

 

토니는 반즈에게 입고 있는 옷을 모두 벗으라고 시켰다, "다 태워버리게." 반즈는 별 말 없이 토니의 말에 따라 옷을 벗어 바닥에 놓았다. 토니는 말문이 막혔다. 말없이 명령에 따르는 것뿐만이 아니라 온몸에 나있는 흉터들 때문이었다. 메탈과 살이 맞닿는 부분엔 굵은 밧줄처럼 흉터가 나있었고 다른 곳의 흉터도 눈에 보였다. 제임스 반즈는 전투로 단련된 전사의 몸을 하고 있었고 토르는 그에 대한 존경심이 커지는 것을 느꼈다. 반즈를 씻긴 후 면도를 시키고 깨끗한 옷을 주자 그는 죽은 사람처럼 아무 저항 없이 그 옷을 입었다. 그러자 멤버들은 서로를 쳐다봤다.

 

"이 모든 일이 소름끼쳐," 침묵 끝에 클린트가 말했다. "산 사람과 죽은 사람은 따로 있어야지 그걸 왔다 갔다 하는 사람이 있으면 안 되는 거잖아. 만약 스티브가 죽길 원한다면, 글쎄. 그걸 존중해줘야 할지도 몰라."

 

"죽은 게 아닐세," 토르가 반발했다. "내가 그를 구했단 말일세. 죽기로 _선택_ 한거지. 전혀 다른 경우라네." 

 

나타샤는 반즈를 평가하듯 바라보고 있었다. "머리를 잘라야하겠는데," 그녀가 말했다. "스티브의 기억 속 친구에 더 가깝게 만들어야해."

 

"감옥에 던져버리고 클린트를 대신 보내야해," 토니가 받아쳤다. "아니면 _나_ 를 보내든가-나한테 기회를 주면 슬픔에 빠진 그 할배한테 무한한 가능성을 가진 삶이 왜 림보보다 더 나은지 설명하겠어. 인생을 멈추고는 정체되고 단조로운-"

 

"정체된다는게 최악인 건 아니야," 반즈가 조용히 말했다.

 

_ _

_"정체된다는 게 최악인 건 아니야."_

 

"너 뭐 좀 먹어야할 것 같아." 샘이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "마지막으로 뭘 먹은 게 언제야?"

 

"시간이 없네," 토르가 말했다. "어서-"

 

"쟤가 쓰러지면 아무 소용없어," 샘이 반발했다.

 

반즈는 애써 미소를 지었다. "난 쓰러지지 않아," 그가 말했다. "쓰러지는 방법을 모르거든."

 

****

 

모두들 지붕 위로 올라갔다. 나머지가 뒤에 물러서있는 동안 토르는 반즈를 헬리콥터가 이륙하는 곳에 데려가 묠니르를 들어올렸다. "내가 자네를 데려갈 테니 꽉 잡고 있게나." 반즈가 고개를 끄덕이고는 메탈로 된 손을 움직였다.

 

토니는 뒤에 서서 몸을 가만히 있지 못하고 이리저리 움직였는데 화가 나서 그런 건지 불안해서 그런 건지 토르는 알 수 없었다. 토르는 토니가 그 모든 일에도 불구하고 반즈가 성공하기를 누구보다도 바란다는 것을 알고 있었다. 스티브의 선택이 그에게 도덕적인 불쾌감을 줬기 때문이다. 자신도 비슷한 유혹을 받았을 때 그걸 거부했기 때문일 수도 있다.

 

"발할라에 잘 쳐들어가봐!" 결국 스타크가 큰 소리로 외쳤다.

 

토르가 고개를 돌려 "폴크방일세,"라고 정정했다.

 

"뭐가 됐든!" 토니가 말했다. 그러자 나타샤가 앞으로 나와 반즈를 부르고는 뭔가 다른 언어로 말을 하기 시작했다. "걔를 구해야해. 스티브를 구하고 너 자신도 구해야해," 그러나 반즈는 고개를 저으며 똑같은 언어로 말했다. "너무 늦었어," 그리고는 토르의 팔을 잡았고 그 둘은 위로 날아갔다.

 

****

 

비프로스트의 꼭대기에 도착하자 반즈는 휘청거리며 토르에게서 떨어져 나와 창백한 얼굴을 하고 눈을 크게 뜬 채 관측소를 정신없이 둘러보고는 헤임달에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 토르는 반즈가 진정하기를 기다렸다.

 

헤임달은 단검과 칼집을 가져와 반즈에게 내밀었다. 그러자 바로 반즈가 토르를 쳐다봤고 토르는 가져가라는 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다. "망자의 땅으로 갈 거라네," 토르가 말했다. "만약 오딘께서 물어보신다면..."

 

헤임달이 웃으며 머리를 기울였다. "저는 아무것도 보지 못했습니다," 그가 말했다. "망자는 빠르게 여행하는 법이니."

 

관심을 끌까봐 토르는 묠니르를 사용할 수 없었지만 헤임달이 이들을 위해 말을 준비해줬다. 토르와 반즈는 발할라 입구의 옆을 돌아서 그 벽에 가까이 붙어 달리다가 고대 숲에 도착했다.  그 후 토르는 속도를 높여 어머니의 땅에 있는 친숙한 언덕에 도착했다. 말에서 내린 토르는 서쪽을 찬찬히 살폈고 마침내 덤불 뒤에 숨어있던 작은 동굴의 입구를 발견했다.

 

_ _

_굘을 달리는 버키와 토르_

 

"이리 오게," 토르가 반즈에게 말했다. 말들을 두고 나뭇가지들을 헤치고 들어가자 로키가 남겨놓은 횃불이 그대로 남아이었다. 토르는 바위에 묠니르를 부딪혀 기름 묻은 헝겊에 불씨를 만들었고 거기에 부드럽게 입으로 바람을 불어 불꽃을 만들어냈다. 어두웠던 동굴을 횃불이 환하게 밝혔고 벽에는 이들의 그림자가 흔들렸다.

 

물소리를 들으며 한 시간 동안 어둠을 헤치고 계속 걸어가자 상류를 가로지르는 철문이 나왔다. 부서진 쇠사슬이 물보라를 맞으며 길 위에 놓여있었다.

 

"우리가 찾던 게 이건가?" 반즈가 찌푸린 표정으로 말했다.

 

"그렇다네. 내 형제가 내게 보여준 곳이지," 로키는 이 세계의 모든 비밀장소를 알고 있었고 무척이나 좋아했었다. 동굴, 터널, 비밀통로 그리고 잠긴 문까지. 토르는 쇠사슬을 치우고 문을 끌어당겨 로키가 안으로 들어가 어두운 물로 갈 수 있게 해줬었다. 한참 후에야 돌아온 로키는 물에 젖은 채로 의기양양하게 웃으며 빛나는 금사과를 손에 들고 있었다. _봤지? 가고 싶을 때마다 폴크방에 갈 수 있어_ , 로키가 말했었다. 토르는 눈을 굴렸더랬다. "문을 계속 열고 있을 사람이 필요하잖아," 토르가 반발하자 로키는 놀랍게도 사과를 먹으라며 토르에게 건넸었다.

 

토르가 반즈에게 고개를 돌려 말했다. "자네의 형제를 구해야하네. 나는 내 형제를 구하지 못해 내 속이 썩어 들어갔지."

 

반즈가 낮고 심각한 목소리로 답했다. "내가 뭘 해야 할지 말해줘."

 

"자네를 위해 내가 문을 열겠네." 토르가 문을 가리켰다. "급류를 통해 산 중턱에서 굘의 강으로 갈 수 있네. 강물은 빠르게 흐르고 바위를 비롯한 다른 위험한 것들이 있네. 그래도, 건널 수 있을 걸세."

 

반즈가 고개를 끄덕였다. "할 수 있어. 난 수영을 잘하거든." 그는 잠깐 미소를 지었으나 그 미소는 횃불 속에서 유령처럼 사라졌다. "어렸을 때 이스트 강에서 함께 수영을 하곤 했었지," 말을 덧붙인 그의 얼굴에 어두운 강물에 대한 기억이 드리워져있었다. 토르는 고개를 끄덕였다. 기억해내는 것이 굘을 대비하는 것을 도와줄 수 있을 것 같았다.

 

"강둑에 도착하면 강변을 따라 꽃 핀 사과나무로 이뤄진 숲으로 가게." 토르가 말했다. "스티브는 과수원과 강이 내려다보이는 곳에 집을 짓고 있네. 꽃덤불이나 울타리 같은 곳에 몸을 숨기고 들키지 않도록 하게." 사실 토르는 반즈가 발키리나 다른 이들의 관심을 끌 거라고는 그렇게 걱정하지 않았다. 반즈는 유령 그 자체나 마찬가지였으니 말이다. 이런 생각을 하던 토르에게 할 말이 떠올랐다. "반즈, 마음의 준비를 해둬야 하네," 그가 동정 어린 말을 건넸다. "스티브는 이미 많이 사라져있을 수도 있네. 이미 집을 많이 지어놨을 수 있어. 그가 집을 다 짓고 나면 아무도, 심지어 오딘께서도 도와주실 수 없다는 것을 명심하게. 다시는 돌아올 수 없는 망자가 되는 걸세."

 

반즈가 입술을 꽉 문채 슬프게 고개를 끄덕였다. "알겠어."

 

"스티브와 같이 올 수 있다면 여기로 데리고 오게. 자네가 돌아오면 길을 열 수 있도록 기다리고 있겠네. 하지만 스티브가 오려하지 않는다면 혼자서라도 돌아와야 하네," 토르가 말했다. "왜냐면-"

 

"-왜냐면 난 낙원에 있을 자격이 없으니까," 반즈가 쓴 웃음을 지었다. "나도 알아, 정말이야."

 

**3부**

* * *

* * *

 

검은 강물은 예상보다 빠르고 차가웠다. 물살에 휩쓸려 떠내려가다가 좁은 바위틈을 통과하자 더 큰 강줄기가 나왔다. 크게 숨을 들이마신 그는 억지로 팔과 다리를 움직여 익숙하게 헤엄을 쳤다. 사선으로 물을 가르며 헤엄을 치자 물살을 타면서 속도가 나기 시작했다. 주위보다는 수영하는 데에 더 집중을 하던 그는 왼쪽에서 검은 그림자가 어렴풋이 다가오는 것을 발견했다. 그는 본능적으로 메탈암을 휘둘렀다. 숨을 들이켠 다음 팔을 괴물의 열린 입에 처박자 날카로운 이빨이 메탈암을 긁어댔다. 괴물은 맹렬히 몸부림치며 그의 팔을 물고 위아래 그리고 수면 아래로 휘두르다가 그를 물 밖으로 거의 던져버리다시피 했다.  하지만 계속 정신을 놓지 않은 그는 손을 더듬어 헤임달이 준 단검을 찾았다. 그는 이를 갈며 물속에서 차올라 단검을 높이 든 다음 괴물의 두개골에 박아 넣었다.

 

_ _

_바다괴물과 싸우는 버키_

 

둘은 함께 회전하면서 물살에 휩쓸렸다. 분노에 차 혼란스러워하는 괴물에 끌려 다니면서 주위에는 거품이 일기 시작했다. 괴물은 자신의 검은 꼬리를 휘두르다가 갑자기 입을 쫙 벌리더니 단검이 꽂혀있는 채 수면 아래로 사라져버렸다. 이제 보이는 것이라고는 빨간 혈흔의-

 

갑자기 두통이 머리를 강타했고 세상이 흑백으로 깜박거리면서 밝았다가 어두워졌다가를 반복했다. 그러던 중 물살에 휩쓸려 바위에 부딪힌 그는 수면 아래로 사라져버렸다. 몸이 잘 움직여지지 않았고 공기가 필요했다. 하지만 수면은 너무나도 멀리 있었고 위로 갈 수가 없었다. 그냥, 갈 수가 없었다. 그를 둘러싼 물결은 너무나 강했고 진흙처럼, 콘크리트처럼 그를 아래로 끌어내렸다. 힘없이 위를 쳐다보자 흐린 빛이 보였다. 그리고- 스티브- 가야하는데- 그는 팔다리를 억지로 움직여 물을 밀어내고 발차기를 했다. 마침내 수면 위로 얼굴이 나오자 그는 급하게 숨을 들이마셨다.

 

수영을 하는 것이 전보다 더 힘들어졌다. 근육은 아팠고 피는 독으로 가득 차있었다. 하지만 결국 물살이 약해지자 비틀거리면서도 힘겹게 앞으로 나아갈 수 있었고 멀리 보였던 진흙탕인 강둑에 도착해 쓰러질 수 있었다. 오랫동안 그는 움직일 수 없었다. 하지만 스티브가 그를 앞으로 나아가게 했다. 몸을 일으켜 무릎을 꿇었다가 두 발로 섰을 때 그의 옷은 물에 젖어 무거워져있었다. 이쪽 땅은 뭔가 늦은 오후의 햇살과 같은 빛을 뿜고 있었다. 이로 인해 어지러워진 그는 눈을 깜박이며 자신의 미션에 집중하려고 노력했다. _강, 사과나무숲, 몸을 숨겨라_. 발걸음을 뗀 그는 둥근 강변을 따라 걷기 시작했다.

 

****

 

따뜻한 햇살에 옷과 머리가 말랐다. 굽은 강변을 따라 걷자 밝은 주황빛의 메리골드 꽃밭이 나왔고 그 후엔 보리밭, 그 다음엔 그가 잘 모르는 초록색 덩굴식물들이 작은 파란 꽃을 피우고 있었다. 모든 곳이 비현실적이어서 꿈을 헤매는 느낌이었다. 꽃들이 바람에 흔들리며 바스락거리는 소리를 냈다. 어떤 목소리들이 귀에 들렸지만 그 대화내용은 잘 들리지 않았고 그다지 알고 싶지도 않았다. 죽은 이들의 말이라니, 척추에 소름이 돋았다. 갑자기 걸음을 멈춘 그는 생각했다. 여기서 뭐하고 있는 거지? 스티브가 여기 있다. 스티브를 찾아야했다. 그렇게 걸음을 계속한 끝에 저 멀리 거대한 과수원이 보였다. 북극의 얼음처럼 분홍빛이 감도는 하얀 꽃송이들이 가득이었다.

 

나무 그늘 아래는 시원했다. 꽃으로 가득한 나뭇가지들 사이로 햇살이 깜박였고 그의 머릿속에도 어떤 노래가 흘러나왔다. 사과나무 아래에 앉아있는 것에 대한 노래였다. 걸음을 멈춘 그는 과거의 삶에 대한 그 메아리를 쫓았다. 한 때 그는 참 많은 것을 알고 있었다. 한 때 그는 전혀 다른 사람이었다. 박물관의 표지판이 그렇게 말해줬고, 도서관의 책이 그렇게 말해줬다. 백과사전을 검색해보기도 했다. 반즈, 제임스 뷰캐넌 aka "버키" 반즈, 출생일 1917년 3월 10일, 사망일 1945년 4월 14일. 어떤 책에는 자신들을 담은 사진도 있었다. 단정한 용모의 소년이 어두운 머리칼을 가지고 웃고 있는 사진이었다. 박물관에도 사진이 있었고 마네킹이 그의 옷을 입고 있었다. 솔직히 말해서 모두 다 거짓말 같았다. 작은 화면에서 계속 돌아가는 스티브의 웃음을 담은 영상만 아니었다면 거기 쓰여 있는 말들을 믿지 않았을 것이다. 영상에는 어두운 머리칼을 한 소년도 있었지만 중요한건 스티브가 웃고 있다는 것이었다.

 

과수원 안쪽으로 들어가 계속 언덕을 오르자 나무들 사이에서 작은 집이 보였다. 사실 집이라기 보단 통나무로 된 벽 4개와 미완성된 지붕이었다. 그리고-

 

-스티브. 스티브가 사다리 맨 위에서 망치질을 하고 있었다. 스티브가 고개를 들자 토르의 말대로 몸을 숨겼지만 스티브는 그를 바로 알아차렸다. 무성한 나무들 사이에 있었는데도 알아본 것이다. 마치 스티브가 그를 감지할 수 있는 것만 같았다. 어쩌면 정말 그런 건지도 몰랐다. 수십 년 동안 투명 인간으로 지내온 그를 스티브는 세 번이나 발견했었다. 그 후 스티브로부터 숨는 것은 정말 어려웠다. 스티브는 그의 습관이 뭔지, 그가 어떤 생각을 하는지 다 아는 것 같았다. 때문에 기억이 다시 돌아오기 전부터 박물관에 쓰여 있는 말을 믿을 수밖에 없었다. 브루클린에서 온 작지만 강한 아이, 주먹은 빠르지만 잘 웃지 않았던, 친구이자 형제 그리고-

 

스티브는 망치를 땅에 떨어뜨리고 두 번 크게 점프하여 사다리에서 내려와 그에게 다가왔다. 그리고 놀랍게도 그도 발걸음을 움직였다. 휘청거리며 앞으로 나아가다가 결국엔 달려가서 스티브를 만났다. 그래야만 할 것 같았다. 스티브는 뭔가 바다에 내리쬐는 햇볕 혹은 신기루처럼 빛나고 있었다. 그리고 스티브에게 다다랐을 때 그는 앞으로 손을 뻗었고 자신의 속도에 못 이겨 거의 넘어지다시피 했다. 다리가 갑자기 엄청나게 약해진 것 같았다. 하지만 스티브가 한 손으로 그의 어깨를 세게 치며 그를 잡았다. 그러자 빛나면서도 단단한 물결이 일었고 스티브의 다른 팔이 그를 감싸자 그 물결은 점점 위로 올라왔다. 그는 몸을 떨며 무너져 내렸다. 그의 몸에서 강한 부분은 메탈암 밖에 없었다. 그게 그의 힘의 유일한 원천이었다.

 

하지만 그건 스티브를 제외했을 때 그렇다는 것이었다. 스티브니까, 그는 스티브의 것이었으니까. 어렸을 적엔 지금과는 상황이 그 반대였다. 사고를 치는 사람은 항상 스티브였다. 그러나 이젠 자신이 그 역할이었다. 그의 무릎이 꺾였고 스티브는 강철처럼 단단하고 강한 팔로 그를 붙잡았다.

 

_ _

_버키와 스티브의 재회_

 

"버키." 버키를 꽉 잡은 스티브가 발을 조금씩 움직이며 그의 무게를 지탱했다. "벅," 망할, 핀과 바늘로 찌르는 것처럼 아팠다. 죽은 살점에 피가 돌아오는 것만 같았다. 스티브의 얼굴을 보자 상기된 단단한 얼굴이 눈에 들어왔다. 그리고 스티브가 자신을 바라보는 방식에 충격을 받았다. 그는, 그는 스티브가 저렇게 바라보는 남자였던 것이다. 그는 버키였다. 그는-

 

"거울이 없었어," 버키가 말을 내뱉었다. "사진 속 내 얼굴을 못 알아보겠어," 그리고는 자기 자신을 발로 차주고 싶은 마음이 들었다. 이 모든 일을 겪고 가장 친한 친구한테 하는 말이 저거라니. _안녕_ 이나 _어떻게 지냈어_ 아니면  _정말 너무 미안해_ 도 아니고 말이다. 하지만 스티브는 그저 고통스러운 연민을 담아 그를 바라볼 뿐이었다. 그리고 이렇게 말했다. "알아. _알아_ ," 그렇게 그 둘은 서로를 꽉 안았다. 가슴이 맞닿은 채로 서로를 꽉 잡자 스티브의 심장이 빠르게 뛰는 것이 느껴질 정도였다. 버키는 스티브의 등 뒤에서 손깍지를 끼고 자신의 감은 눈을 스티브의 따뜻한 얼굴에 가져다댔다. _도와줘 도와줘 제발 날 도와줘_ 라고 말하지 않기 위해 이를 갈아야했다. 스티브에게 이런 말을 할 수는 없었다. 스티브가 자신을 무슨 칠면조 만찬처럼 바라보고 있는 지금 그럴 수는 없었다.

 

결국 버키는 손에 힘을 풀었지만 스티브가 바로 다시 끌어와 세게 안았다. 그래서 버키는 다시금 스티브를 안아 그를 쓰다듬어주었다. 적어도 이건 친숙한 일이었다. 스티브를 안는 것, 스티브를 위로하는 것. 마침내 버키는 할 수 있는 한 가장 차분한 목소리로 말했다. "여기 되게 멋진 곳이네," 사실이었다. 이제까지 갔었던 그 어느 곳보다도 아름다운 곳이었다. 스티브가 집을 지은 곳은 나무들 사이의 공터로 산이 보이고 근처에는 깨끗한 물줄기가 흐르고 있었다. "지붕 도와줄까?"라고 하자 스티브가 놀라 그를 쳐다보더니 기쁜 표정으로 끄덕였다. 그리고 그의 떨리는 입술에 키스했다. _내가 도대체 무슨 생각을 하고 있던 거야_ , 스티브를 정말로 낙원에서 끌고 나올 작정이었단 말인가? 절대 안 될 일이다. 망할, 절대로 말이다. 차라리 팔을 자르고 말지. 차라리 내 머리를 자르고 말겠어.

 

"도와줘," 스티브가 마침내 키스를 끝내며 말했다. "그래준다면 나한테 정말 큰 의미가 될-"

 

"가자," 버키가 스티브의 팔을 잡으며 말했다. "보여줘. 나한테 보여줘," 그가 말했다.

 

****

 

서까래에 올라간 두 사람은 남은 기둥들을 가져와 망치로 고정시켰고 그 작업은 빠르게 진행되었다. 구름 한 점 없는 푸른 하늘 아래서 이들은 아무 말 없이 크게 힘들이지 않고 일을 했고 뜨거운 태양에 땀이 흐르자 상의를 벗어 던졌다. 버키는 스티브가 입술을 깨물면서 메탈과 피부의 접합부에 있는 그의 흉터를 고통스럽게 훔쳐보는 것을 알아챘다. 자신에게 일어난 일은 너의 잘못이 아니라고 스티브에게 어떻게 말해야할지 버키는 알지 못했다. 그냥 전쟁이었을 뿐이다. 그저 그의 삶이 그렇게 되었을 뿐이다. 버키도 스티브를 불안한 눈빛으로 훔쳐봤다. 오두막이 완성되어갈수록 스티브는 점점 더 희미한 빛을 내며 사라져갔다. 비록 그 자신은 모르고 있는 것 같았지만 말이다.

마침내, 완만한 지붕 위에 단 하나의 좁은 구멍만이 남게 되었고 스티브는 거의 반투명한 상태였다. 스티브가 마지막 나무 조각을 제자리에 놓기 위해 망치를 들고 몸을 돌리자 버키가 그의 팔을 잡았다. "잠깐," 버키가 말했다. 그리고는 목이 메인 목소리로 말했다. "키스해줘."  

 

_ _

_스티브가 집을 완성하기 전 마지막 키스를 청하는 버키_

 

스티브는 표정을 찌푸렸지만 천천히 고개를 기울여 키스했다. 버키는 눈을 감고 스티브의 머리를 손으로 감싸 계속 입을 맞췄다. 축복과도 같은 키스였다. 그는 이 키스가 영원하길 바랐지만, 영원한건 아무 것도 없는 법이다.

 

"좋아," 결국 스티브를 놓아주며 버키가 숨 가쁘게 말했다. "이제 해. 지붕 완성해."

 

"벅." 스티브가 그를 쳐다보다가 낮고 무거운 목소리로 말했다. "나한테 하고 있지 않은 말이 뭐야?"

 

"지붕 먼저 완성해," 버키가 우겼다. 하지만 스티브가 손에서 망치를 놓았고 그대로 망치는 아래로 떨어졌다. 스티브도 알아챈 것이다. "난 여기서 지낼 수 없어," 버키가 가까스로 말을 꺼냈다. "난 자격이 없잖아," 그러자 스티브의 얼굴이 새빨개지면서 화를 내려고 하는 것이 보였다. 버키는 그를 막았다. "스티브, 난 _자격이 없어_. 너도 알잖아. 난 세상으로 돌아가서 해야 할 일이 있어. 만회를 해야지, 노력이라도 해야 해. 너도 내가 한 짓을 알잖아."

 

"네가 한 일은 네 잘못이 아니야," 스티브가 강하게 말했다.

 

"그래. 하지만 상관없어. 내 손이 한 일이야. 젠장, 스티브, 돌아올게," 그건 서약이자 성스러운 약속이었다. "날 들여보내준다면 다시 돌아올게, 맹세할-"

 

하지만 스티브는 이미 고개를 젓고 있었다. "Jerk," 그가 말했다. 이제 그의 미소는 슬프면서도 친숙했고 애정이 담겨져 있어서 버키의 심장을 아프게 했다. 어떻게 저 미소를 잊을 수 있었을까? "너와 함께 갈 거야. 네가 없으면 여긴 _낙원_ 이 아니야. 여긴 언제나 나에게 차선책이었을 뿐이야, 하지만-그니까. 난 네가 날 더 이상 보고 싶어 하지 않는 줄 알았어."

 

버키가 움찔했다. "맞아, 보고 싶지 않았어. 아니, 그게 아니라- 네가 날 보는 걸 원치 않았어. 너에게 짐이 되진 않을 거야, 스티브. 난 그러지 않을-"

 

스티브가 아랫입술을 물고는 고개를 저었다. "자존심 부리기는," 그가 혀를 차며 말했다. "그거 때문에 여기서 쫓겨나겠다," 그렇게 버키를 놀리더니 갑자기 다시 진지하게 말했다. "난 널 짊어지고 지구 끝까지 갈 거야, 네가 허락해준다면 말이야. 벅, 내 등에 널 짊어지고 내 남은 평생 동안-"

 

"알아!" 버키가 소리쳤다. "젠장, 나도 네가 그럴 걸 _안다고_! 그래서 내가 널 그렇게 하도록 놔둘 수가-" 

 

"너도 날 위해 그럴 거잖아. 이미 날 위해 그래왔잖아. 내가 너에게 사랑을 돌려주도록 하지 않는다면 난 죽은 거나 마찬가지야," 그리고는 스티브가 가까이 다가와 조용히 말했다. "너와 함께 돌아가고 싶어, 그리고 그 비참한 삶을 너와 함께 살고 싶어, 그 후엔 함께 여기로 돌아오는 거야, 알았지? 우리가 견딜 수 있는 삶을 모두 지낸 후에 말이야," 그러자 그들 주위의 모든 것이 흐려지기 시작했다. 어쩌면 그냥 그의 눈이 눈물로 가득 찼기 때문일지도 모른다. 버키는 스티브의 어깨를 잡고 말했다. "도와줘, 제발 도와줘," 스티브가 그를 안고 속삭였다. "그래, 당연히 도와줄게. 알았어."

 

****

 

그들은 지붕에 구멍이 난 미완성의 집으로부터 발걸음을 뗐다. 스티브는 칼끝으로 문틀 옆 나무에 자신들의 이니셜을 새겨 넣었다. "우린 돌아 올거야," 스티브가 이렇게 말하며 새겨진 글자 위로 바람을 불고는 엄지로 문질렀다. "언젠가 다시 이곳에 올 거야, 둘이서." 그렇게 그는 아무 고민 없이 길을 나섰다. 버키도 뒤를 돌아보지 않고 그를 따랐다. 

 

_ _

_스티브와 버키의 집에 새겨진 이니셜_

 

그들은 언덕을 내려가고 숲을 지나 굽은 강을 따라 길을 걸었다. "적절한 위치에서 강을 건너야 돼." 버키가 낮은 태양을 향해 손을 들며 말했다. "절벽 주위가 돌로 가득했어, 크고 무거운 바위들 말이야. 그 사이에서 물로 뛰어들어 토르가 있는 곳으로 헤엄쳐 가야해."

 

"그래, 좋아, 그렇게 하자," 스티브가 답하자 버키는 굳은 표정으로 말했다. "물에 뭔가가 있어. 망할-뭔지는 모르겠는데... 괴물이었어," 그러자 스티브가 그를 쳐다보더니 의심스러운 눈빛으로 강물을 들여다봤다. 그리고 잠시 후 스티브가 그의 팔을 잡더니 손으로 뭔가를 가리키며 소리쳤고 그 때 버키도 물결 아래에서 검은 색의 빛나는 무언가가 헤엄치는 것을 발견했다. " _말했잖아_. _장난으로 한_ 말 아니야," 그래서 그들은 강한 나뭇가지를 잘라내 끝을 날카롭게 만들어 물속으로 가지고 갔다. 혹시 모르니까.

 

****

 

돌아오는 것에 성공한 그들은 숨을 헐떡이며 물을 뚝뚝 흘린 채 추위에 몸을 떨었다. 그리고 토르가 입구에서 이들을 향해 미소 짓고 있는 것을 발견했다. "친구들이여! 돌아왔구만," 토르는 이를 악물고는 쇠사슬을 당겼고 스티브가 먼저 그 다음엔 버키가 무거운 철제 문 아래로 미끄러져 들어가 물기로 빛나는 바위에 도착했다.

 

젖은 옷 때문에 겨우 일어선 스티브는 토르에게 손을 뻗었다. "고맙네," 그가 말했다. "고맙네, 친구. 어떻게 했는지는 모르겠지만- 내가 빚을 졌네," 그러자 토르가 스티브에게 달려들어 그를 들어올린 채 포옹했고 버키는 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 스티브의 등을 어찌나 세게 두드렸는지 자기도 비틀거릴 정도였다.

 

"자네가 돌아와서 정말 기쁘다네!" 토르가 외쳤다. "망자의 땅은 자네를 위한 곳이 아니네 - 그리고 자네의 형제를 포기하다니 그건 못할 짓일세. 절대로 형제에게서 등을 돌리면 안 된다네, 운명은 우리에게 형제를 많이 주지 않으니 말일세." 

 

"자네가 옳네," 스티브가 이렇게 말하고는 버키를 쳐다봤다. "자네는 항상 옳지."

 

"당연한거 아닌가! 난 천둥의 신이자 아스가르드의 왕자이니 말일세. 자, 둘 다 미드가르드로 데려다주겠네. 집으로 말일세," 그렇게 말하며 토르가 그들을 향해 활짝 웃었다.

 

**에필로그**

* * *

* * *

 

"잠깐, 기다려봐," 토니가 짜증을 내며 말했다. "그런 말은 한 적이 없잖아, 무슨, _은퇴 자산_ 을 제공해준다느니-"

 

토르가 입을 떡 벌리더니 화를 내며 째려봤다. "그런 게 아닐세. 폴크방은 오직 가장 용맹한 전사들을 위한 곳이네. 전장의 전우들을 위해 목숨을 바친 이들 말일세."

 

"근데 스티브의 대량학살자 남자친구를 들여보내주겠다고?" 토니가 반발했다.

 

"그는 자격이 없는 게 아니네, 본인은 그렇게 생각하지 않지만," 토르가 즐겁게 말했다. "그저 몰래 낙원에 들어가지는 못한다는 것일세. 하지만 그는 그의 자리를 정당하게 얻어냈네. 본인이 원한다면 갈 수 있지. 이미 전장에서 목숨을 한 번 바쳤지 않는가. 그가 그의 적들을 위해 일을 하게 된 것은 그의 잘못이 아니-"

 

"무슨 _기록_ 에 남아있지도 않은 것처럼 그러네." 토니가 지적했다. "그니까, 뭐. 살인 기록 말이야."

 

나타샤가 토르를 향해 고개를 들었다. "나에게 때가 오면 말이야, 토르," 그녀가 슬프게 작은 미소를 지으며 말했다. "아스가르드에 날 위한 곳도 있을까?"

 

"아스가르드는 언제나 명예로운 전사들을 환영한다네," 토르가 말하자 나타샤의 미소가 밝아졌다.

 

"뭐야, 그거 차별 입주 아닌가," 토니가 말하고는 크게 사과를 한 입 베어 물었다. "항의서를 제출해야겠어. 거기에 무슨 입주 사무실이나 그런 게 있나, 발키리 센터 같은? 몇 달러 쥐어주면 서류 절차 없이 해주고-?"

 

"그냥 장난치는 거야," 브루스가 고개를 들며 말했다. "토니가 _하려던_ 말은 스티브가 우리에게로 다시 돌아오는 것을 도와줘서 우리 모두 정말 기쁘다는 거야, 우린 스티브가 필요하니까." 

 

"허, 그래," 토니가 오물거리며 말했다. "그게... 내가 하려던 말이야," 그러자 토르가 입을 다문 채 고개를 끄덕였다. 어벤저스에 대한 걱정 때문에 스티브를 데려온 것이 아니라고 자백하고 싶지는 않았다. 그는 그저 스티브가 형제를 잃은 것으로 인해 삶을 버려서는 안 된다는 진심 어린 그러나 어쩌면 부적절한 생각으로 그런 일을 한 것이었다.

 

****

 

토르가 입구에 도착하자 헤임달이 그를 보며 말했다. "전하께서 보고자 하십니다," 그렇게 토르는 오딘을 속일 수 있을 거라고 생각한 것이 그저 환상이었음을 깨달았다. 적어도 오딘이 그를 막으려하지 않았다는 사실에 위안을 얻었다.

 

오딘은 자신의 방 안에서 들판 너머에 있는 산을 바라보고 있었다. 토르가 들어와도 몸을 돌리지 않은 오딘은 그저 아스가르드를 바라보며 아무 말도 꺼내지 않았다.

 

"그래야만 했습니다," 토르가 후회의 내색을 비추면서도 도전적으로 말했다. "스티브는 망자의 땅에 속한 자가 아니-"

 

그 때 오딘이 주먹을 꽉 쥔 채 몸을 돌렸다. "그 자에게 한 말이 진심이었느냐?" 오딘이 물었다. "형제로부터 등을 돌리면 안 된다는 것이?"

 

토르는 자신이 품에 안겨 회색빛으로 변하던 로키를 생각했다. "네," 그가 말했다.

 

"그 자의 형제는 암살자였음을 알고 있지 않느냐," 오딘이 단호하게 말했다. "냉혹한 살인을 하는 자지."

 

토르가 반항하듯 얼굴을 들었다. "네. 알고 있습니다."

 

"그리고 그런 자를 아스가르드에 데려왔다는 거지. 너의 어머니의 신성한 땅에 데리고 갔어."

 

"기쁘게도, 그렇게 했습니다," 토르가 씁쓸함을 숨기며 말했다. "그는 이용당한 것입니다, 아버지. 배신당한 채 버려졌고 그런 그의 슬픔과 분노를 이용한겁니다. 그의 형제가 절실히 필요한 자입니다 - 그 형제도 그 자를 필요로 하고요."

 

오딘이 말했다. "형제를 버리는 것을 정당화할 범죄는 존재하지 않는 다는 것이냐?" 토르는 이것이 시험임을 감지할 수 있었다. 진정한 왕은 일관되고 단호한 원칙을 가지고 있어야 할 테지만 그 자신은 그렇지 않았다. 그는 로키를 잃었을 때 마치 팔다리를 잃은 듯한 느낌을 받았었다.  그리고 그는 스티브를 위해서라면 모든 것을 저버렸을 것이다.

 

그래서 토르는 속으로 갈등했지만 거짓말을 할 수는 없었다. "그렇습니다," 끝내 토르가 말했다. "화가 나고 낙담할 수는 있으나 포기하지 않을 겁니다. 저희는 서로 운명입니다. 그러니 함께 힘들어하며 서로의 최고의 모습을 이끌어내고자 노력해야합니다. 전 제 형제를 다시 돌아오게 할 수 있다면 뭐든지 할 것-" 그러자 그들을 둘러싼 공기가 빛을 내며 떨리기 시작했다. 그리고 안개 사이로 어두운 초록색의 로브와 높게 굽은 금빛 뿔이 보였다. 그곳엔 로키가 서있었다. 그는 토르를 날카롭게 살펴보며 질문을 던지듯 눈썹을 올려보였다.

 

"오, 이 사기꾼 같은 거짓말쟁이 녀석아," 토르가 즐겁게 말하고는 로키에게 주먹을 날렸다.


End file.
